True Balance
by Cross of Fate
Summary: Fourth story in the series. Mira Ketchum is off to fulfill the prophecy and save the world from Shadow, but who is that man from that dream? Will she able to maintain the world's balance and also find her own True Balance?
1. The Beginning

This is the fourth story in this series. Please read "The Honeymoon's Over", "New Beginnings", and "Tough Love" before reading this one.

* * *

Mira had her hands in her lap; she was quietly waiting, though her surroundings weren't necessarily quiet. Despite the rather small size of the plane, it still had a powerful engine that roared.

_At least I'm on the inside and not on the outside..._ thought Mira to herself.

Julia was sitting next to her, quietly waiting as well. They were both deep in thought.

Mira still was not totally accepting of the fact that the Kanto Region's Official Champion was sitting right next to her...but was she really still the Champion? Mira had a great and long journey filled with friendship and excitement, but also many emotions too complicated to be explained. Mira started off her journey as a simple trainer...well, not really a _simple_ trainer. Her father was Ash Ketchum, former Champion of the Kanto Region as well as the current Viridian City Gym Leader, and a Jolteon hybrid. Mira adopted this ability and is actually a Flareon hybrid.

She had begun her journey with just one of her Pokemon sisters, and they soon met Mark and eventually Ryan as well. Due to Team Rocket's experiments, Mark became an Arcanaine hybrid, and Ryan a Dragonite hybrid. Together, they travelled around Kanto, collecting the 8 gym badges, and joined the tournament for a chance to face the Elite Four. However, even though along the way Mira killed Giovanni before he could hurt any more Pokemon, Shadow, second in command of Team Rocket, used Mew's power to brainwash Sarah and had her join the tournament as well. Sarah was a friend of Ryan, as well as the Shinnoh Region's Champion, and Shadow turned her into an Articuno hybrid. Together, they saved Sarah, sent Shadow on the run, and Mira won the tournament and eventually conquered the Elite Four too.

Despite of these accomplishments, she is still faced with more problems. Shadow is planning to corrupt the world's and its gentle balance, and according to Arceus's prophecy, only she has the power to stop him. Also, her friends are off looking for Shadow, and Mira needs to find them before they are truly in danger.

However, something in particular was on Mira's mind. Her battle against Julia was a win, but because Julia surrendered it. The Champion accidentally put Mira and her family in a very emotional situation, far too complicated to be fully understood. Whether that was official is uncertain.

"Julia?"

"Yes, Mira?"

"We never talked about that topic since the day I challenged the Elite Four..."

"What is it?"

"Who's Champion?"

They were both silent.

"We both are Champion, and at the same time neither of us are Champion," explained Julia, "With everything including the future of the world at stake because of some crazy Mighteyana hybrid, titles no longer matter, do they?"

"I guess you're right..."

"However, Mira, in my mind," Julia whispered in her ear, "You're the true Champion. You deserve the title after everything you've gone through."

"I'm not really sure if you want to be Champion..."

"Is it because of the sacrifices you need to make."

Mira nodded. "My friends...my family...which is more important? Them or the title of "Kanto Region Champion"? I'd rather travel with my friends; there are still so many regions to visit...Julia...do you agree with me?"

"Mira...you're right...I sacrificed any future journeys that I could have had in exchange for being Champion...but I was still much older than you when I made that choice...you need to decide if you want to do that so early, earlier than even me."

"...I need time."

"Then you can have it."

They were both silent again...when suddenly the PA went on. "We are approaching Mount Ember, and shall be landing at it's peak. Please fasten your seat belts."

_Mark...Ryan...I'm coming..._ However, Mira tried not to think about it, but something felt terribly wrong...

When the landed, Mira and Julia walked out, but their friends could not be seen. Also, for some reason, it looked as if the ground had a few cracks in it.

"Mark!!!! Ryan!!!!" However, all they heard were echoes.

"I don't think that they're here..." said Julia.

"This is where they said that they were heading..."

Suddenly, Mira saw something move in the corner of her eye, but when she turned she saw nothing...

_That's strange..._

It happened again, but Mira missed it again.

"Julia..."

"Yes?"

"Something's here..." Mira felt her legs shaking.

"Hold my hand," said Julia.

She did, but as soon as she touched it, something black lunged at them.

"UMBREOOOON!!!!"

Mira and Julia both shrieked, and the _thing_ knocked Mira onto the ground.

"SPARRKKKKY!!!"

"_Hey sis!_"

Mira slapped her brother in the face.

"_Oww__...what was that for?_"

"For getting me dirty!"

"_Sorry sis, but that was hilarious!_"

"Who's that?" asked Julia.

"Oh, this is my brother, Sparky. Feel free to slap him."

She held him up, and Julia hit him as well.

"Why did you have to scare us like that?"

"_Couldn't resist!_"

"Wait...where's Mark!?"

"...I don't know..."

"What do you mean YOU DON'T KNOW!?"

"_I was__ released from my __Pokeball__, probably accidentally, but Mark must have been some place high, because I fell and landed over there._" He was signalling to a spot near the rocks. "_When I looked around, he wasn't there, so I've been hiding in the shadows ever since._"

Everyone was silent..._Mark...Ryan...where are you..._

Suddenly, Mira felt a sensation shoot through her body, and she felt almost a pleasant feeling.

_Probably just a __Flareon__ instinct,_ she thought, but then she heard something repeat in her head. Her Flareon half detected something; something that made it happy, but definitely not Mira's human half.

One word...

_Eruption...Eruption...Eruption..._

"EVERYONE!!! GET OUT OF HERE!!! THE VOLCANO'S GOING TO ERUPT!!!!!"

"_What are you talking about?_" asked Sparky.

"If I could have you listen to one thing I saw and truly believe it, this would be it."

"Are you sure?" asked Julia.

"My instincts told me so..."

However, nothing was happening...

"I don't think this volcano is active..." replied Julia.

"But..."

Suddenly, Mira felt another sensation shoot up her body, and it nearly threw her off balance. Suddenly, the cracks in the ground started growing bigger, and the ground started shaking.

"RUNNNNN!!!!"

They all got on the plane, and it flew into the air. Suddenly, smoke started creeping through the cracks. A few seconds later, magma started bursting from the volcano and debris flew through the air.

"Where are we going?" Julia questioned the pilot.

"I don't know! I'm just trying to dodge all of this debris and get as far away from the smoke as possible! This plane won't be able to take too many hits!"

Suddenly, the lights went out on the plane, but at least the navigation was still on.

Sparky was sitting in his sister's lap, and the rings on his body were glowing.

"_Will we make it?_"

"I-I don't know..."

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter. It was a bit short, but I ended the previous story and started this one on the same day, so I'm tired now. Anyways, I don't know when my next update will be, but NEVER THINK THAT I FORGOT ABOUT WRITING THIS STORY!!! 


	2. The Magatama

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon._  
_

* * *

_Location: Unknown _

_Time: Unkown_

My hyper-computer started beeping; I pressed the flashing button and a screen was projected. It showed a map of the Kanto Region, and three different locations were flashing. Each had a different description:

**EMERGENCY** Mt. Ember Volcano Eruption

**EMERGENCY** Ice in Seafoam Islands melting. Sea level increasing.

**EMERGENCY** Explosion in abandoned Power Plant.

"Hmm...I better see what's going on..."

After requesting the computer to further investigate these strange (but linked) events, I closed its screen and quickly finished up my lunch while the jet was moved onto the runway.

* * *

This was probably the most terrifying event in Mira's short life. Unlike her many perilous battles she fought in Flareon form, including that one in which she nearly lost her life if it was not for Mew, she was no longer in control. 

The plane was shaking, and she kept clutching harder onto her brother. Under normal circumstances, he would have tried to shake free from her grasp. However, he was scared as well; these were not normal circumstances.

"Umbre?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

Suddenly, they heard a big explosion outside, and red lights started flashing inside the aircraft.

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! ENGINE FAILURE! CRASH LANDING ON TWO ISLAND! CRASH LANDING ON TWO ISLAND!"

Mira already felt the plane start to drop lower and lower towards the ground. Gradually, the front of the plane started tilting forward, and the plane descent was slowly accelerating. Mira closed her eyes.

_This can't be it...What about all of the journeys that are to come? What about the prophecy? What about the world? What about...Mark...and Ryan..._

Mira felt as if all odds were against her, but she was aware of her hope: hope for her friends and family...and the world.

Tears started to escape Mira's eyes. She tried to hold them back, but it was an impossible task. She looked out the window as the island started to grow larger as they travelled closer.

The rest happened so quickly that Mira was not even quite sure what happened herself. When Mira opened her eyes again, the plane was no longer moving. She looked out the window, startled by the sight. The plane was in a lake, and its banks were covered with people.

"Sparky...what happened?"

"_I don't know...it was almost as if the plane slowed down a bit...and it was being guided..._"

"Guided?"

"_Yeah, like as if someone was steering __its__ path so that it found a safe place to land...I guess that this __**is**__ one of the more safer landing spots..._"

Mira nodded. "Yeah, I guess..." However, Mira wasn't necessarily pleased that she was surrounded by water...which she was more sensitive to than normal humans.

"_But..._"

"What?"

"_I'm a Dark-type, so I'm more aware of these type of things...the plane was covered with Psychic energy...I felt it push against me...the plane was flowing with it, but now it's gone..._" He almost looked like he was grinning, but it was hard to tell, as Pokemon mouths are not capable of as many expressions as human mouths. "_Mira, looks like you have a guardian angel with a lot of Psychic-types!_"

Mira slapped him in the face.

However, Mira started thinking...Could it have really been Mew? Is Mew nearby?...

"Sparky? Is the source of that Psychic energy nearby?"

"_No, it's almost as if it disappeared from my internal radar as soon as the Psychic energy left the plane..._"

Mira felt somebody tapping her shoulder; she looked up and saw Julia.

"I already grabbed anything of value from the plane. You ready to leave yet?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

Mira still felt that something about what just happened did not feel right...just then, at that exact moment, it came to her!

"Sparky, one last question. Did you see any pink when the Psychic-energy was used?"

"_Pink? No, why_?"

Mira frowned. Something was definitely off. Mew's Psychic-energy appeared with a pink tint the last time that it was used in large amounts...to save her when she was on the very verge of death. Yet, this time it was different. Mira was positive of it.

When Mira, Julia, Sparky, and the pilot rode the lifeboat to the edge of the lake, the townspeople offered them a food, water, and a bit of information...

"What do you mean this isn't the only thing that happened!?" Mira yelled.

"The volcano," said one of the town's men "was not the only strange thing that happened. I was watching the news just before I came up here; a power plant north of Lavender Town blew up, and the Seafoam Islands are apparently shrinking...that's when everyone heard the plane land on the island. I was so worried that it was going to crash, but...it seems as if you're fine."

Later, Mira and Julia were walking through town. "What now?" asked Mira.

"The plane's not worth repairing," replied Julia, "We can get a new one...but first we'll need to return to One Island. The ferry isn't leaving yet, so we have some time to waste...How about we look around the marketplace?"

"Sure...I guess..."

They started looking around, not seeing anything special in particular, until...

"Hello there!"

Mira was so shocked that she felt as if she nearly lost control and morphed into a Flareon. Standing right next to her was an old lady, dressed in strange robes. Mira could not believe that she never noticed her there.

"Umm...hello..."

"...You're a special one..."

"Pardon me?"

The lady reached into her pocket and pulled something out, and presented it to Mira.

"Take it. No charge."

It was a red gemstone with a string through it, so that it could be worn as a necklace. It reminded her of the Cascade badge, except that it was upside down and had an average-sized hole.

"Umm...thanks...what is it?"

"A Magatama. It lets you see lies."

"Okay, thanks again. Bye." Mira and Julia walked away, but Mira was still looking at the gem. She grabbed a Pokeball on her belt and released Dewdrop.

"Esp?"

"Sis, what can you tell me about this?"

She presented the necklace, and the Espeon stared at her sister.

"_When did you get a Magatama?_"

"You heard of them?"

"_Yeah, __**all**__ Psychic-types know what a Magatama is...but this one's empty..._"

Dewdrop closed her eyes, and suddenly the Magatama started glowing a faint, red light.

"_There!_"

"What does it do?"

Dewdrop sighed. "_Alright...you better be ready for a __very __long __and tedious __explanation...A Magatama lets you see through any lies that people tell you. However, you'll only be able to see the most major of secrets, locked away in a person's heart. How great the secrecy is measured by the number of locks that you see...and yes that's how you see lies: in the form of strange-looking locks...However, it has another function. If you hold it and yell "Take that!"__ or something similar to that, but you'll need to actually mean it in your mind, so that it has more significance than a bunch of words. __ After that, the Magatama will slowly help you shatter those locks...but it doesn't work on its own; you need to help it by presenting or telling things to him or her that will slowly __shed away and __release the secret. __Once you win, they'll willingly tell you what they were hiding._

_I really don't know how it works; these are theories that I've heard before, but...I don't suggest using this special function...every time you answer something incorrectly...__it hurts you...and if you push yourself too hard...your soul...it'll __**shatter**__...You can deactivate the Magatama at any time, but it'd be better to just forget about that function and never have to face that problem._"

Mira was shocked. "Sis...how do you know all of these things?"

Dewdrop rolled her eyes. "Number one, Psychic-types know about things that relate to Psychic energy. Number two, rumors."

"Mira?" Julia asked. "Did you forget about me?"

"No..."

"What was Dewdrop saying?"

"A bit too much to understand."

"Oh...Well, let's start heading over to the ferry. Your little conversation took a lot longer than it probably felt like."

"Umbreon!"

However, unlike before, Mira did not freak out as her brother jumped out of a nearby shadow.

"Nice try..."

"_Aww...I didn't scare you...anyways, I decided to look around the town a bit...nothing really special about it, except for this marketplace and the plane in their normally peaceful lake. You ready to go now?"_

Mira put the Magatama round her neck. "Yeah, let's go now."

On the ferry, Mira and Julia were discussing their next course of action.

"We still need to find your friends," said Julia.

"Yes, but we lost all of our leads. We checked Mt. Ember and they weren't there; instead, volcano erupted. All we found was my brother, who knows absolutely nothing...if we don't find Mark and Ryan at One Island...I don't know where they could have disappeared to..."

Suddenly, the ferry slowed and the PA went on. "We have now reached One Island Port. Please everyone start moving towards the exit."

Mira sighed. Looking for her friends was unsuccessful, and instead she was nearly killed. That was their only lead, and if they're not on One Island...She might never see them again.

* * *

This was the new element that I was going to throw into the story. However, Mira still is clueless about it, and she'll get a shock when it starts to activate. Now, all of you better not abandon this story yet! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter; it might be the last one of '07. 

**Happy New Year! **


	3. Mark's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

When Mira and Julia exited the ferry, the sun was already setting. It glowed a radiant red, mixed in with a creamy orange yet Mira still smelled the foul smoke from the eruption lingering in the atmosphere. Mira and Julia didn't have much time to start searching, but they did as much as possible in the given time before the stars lit up the sky.

However, when they entered the Pokemon center, they were surprised to see people laying on the couches, with Chanseys tending to their various wounds. Mira and Julia approached the front desk, where Nurse Joy was talking on a small phone; unlike the normal ones with large screens, this one did not have a monitor.

"Okay, yes that's correct. We need that medicine delivered here immediately...alright, that's fine...an hour!? Okay, if that's the best you can handle...bye."

Nurse Joy stumbled with the phone before putting it back on her desk. Mira sensed that she was probably stressed out and more anxious than usual.

"Okay, I'm sorry. We really don't have any more room in the Pokemon Center. There isn't a hospital in the area, so everyone was sent here. All of our rooms are full, the lobby is reserved for patients needing immediate attention, the cafeteria has been shut down for other patients..."

However, while she was still talking, Julia slipped her hand into her pants pocket, and pulled out a rectangular, blue card. Mira assumed that it was some piece of identification, because she presented it to the nurse and she stopped talking.

"Oh...oh my, I'm sorry...I-I...umm, we only have one room left reserved for authority at the moment, and it only has a single bed. All blankets, sleeping bags, pillows and such are being used out here right now. I'm sorry, but your friend will have to sleep on the floor or something."

Julia was obviously going to object, and find somewhere else to sleep, but before she could do anything, Mira blurted out, "Okay, thank you; that's fine."

Julia looked down at her and stared, by the young trainer simply smiled at her, and then turned back to Nurse Joy. "If the cafeteria is closed, then where do we eat?"

"I'm sorry, but the Pokemon Center is out of food; accommodations today have been ten times the normal amount. However, if you have Pokemon with you, which I'm guessing you do, then we can have Pokechow delivered to the room shortly. We only have a bit left though...probably enough or just one or two Pokemon..."

"That's fine; better than nothing, right Julia?"

"Ummm..." she replied, "yeah, I guess..." She grabbed Mira's hand. "We'd like the key now then." Nurse Joy handed it over to her, and Julia quickly pulled Mira down the halls. When they got into their room, she started scolding the girl.

"What do you mean you're going to sleep on the floor!? You're not thinking..."

"Yes, **of course** that's what I'm thinking! I won't need any pillows or blankets; my fur is warm enough, and I can always sleep with my head on top of my tail."

"I won't treat you like a Pokemon."

"You're not doing anything wrong; **I'm** the one who's doing this to myself. If it's really that important to you, I'll use my clothes as a miniature mattress."

"Alright, fine...and you're probably going to eat all of that Pokechow yourself, right?"

"Yep! You know, the Pokemon Center's Pokechow is pretty good."

A steady silence lingered in the room, until it was interrupted by a knock on the door. Julia opened it, and a Chansey was at the door with a small bag of Pokechow and a food dish.

"_Special delivery!_" it cried.

Julia took it, and the Pokemon ran off. However, when she turned around, Mira was no longer there. Suddenly, a scratching came from the bathroom door; Julia opened it, and on the floor was a Flareon, carrying a number of clothes in her mouth. She walked out of the room and put the pile of clothes on the ground. However, when the Pokemon noticed the bag of food, she tore the top off, and greedily plunged her head in and started eating.

* * *

It was early morning when a hiker was adventuring in the once-dense forests surrounding Mt. Ember's base, shocked at how much damage the eruption had down. He wandered around a bit more before deciding to leave, but as he was returning back to the town, he stepped on something: something soft. He jumped back in surprise, and aimed his flashlight down on the ground. Laying there motionlessly was a young boy with brown hair.

* * *

Mira and Julia were in the Pokemon Center's main lobby, checking out before searching for Mark and Ryan again. However, Mira noticed something...it was a siren...it was pretty far away...but it was becoming increasingly louder...the noise was coming closer...

Suddenly, a pair of Chansey carrying a stretcher entered the Pokemon Center, and an unconscious Pokemon trainer was in it. He has messy brown hair, and his clothes and face were covered with dirt.

"MARK!!!" Mira cried.

Mira did not pay attention to the events that followed; Mark was carried away to an ER room, and Nurse Joy inspected him. Now, Mira was sitting in a chair next to his bed, waiting for his body to start moving again. Her face was covered with tears; Nurse Joy said that he got a major bump on his head, which was probably what knocked him out...she also said that he might have suffered brain damage or memory loss if the hit was severe enough, but nothing was certain until he woke up. Julia was sitting in another chair, a bit farther away from Mark, knowing that Mira was emotionally hurt regarding what had just happened. Dewdrop and Sunrise were sitting on the ground next to Mira, and Sparky, who had appeared from the shadows when Mark entered the Pokemon Center, was sitting in his sister's lap.

It was not long after that Mark moved an inch or so, and started groaning.

"M-Mark?"

"...Mira?..." he murmured.

"Mark, it's me; I'm here!"

His eyes slowly opened. "Mira?"

She put her hand on his, and the turned his head at her.

"Are you okay, Mark?"

"I think so..."

Suddenly she burst into tears. "Oh, Mark! I was so scared. Julia and I were looking for you, but the volcano erupted and we thought that we were going to die, and I was so worried about you, and when we didn't find you in the town, I was even more worried, and then you were carried in here, and Nurse Joy said that you might have suffered brain damage, and...I thought that you were going to die!!!"

Mark sat up straight. "Look, Mira, I'm fine! No brain damage! I'm still alive, aren't I? Now, what happened? Did you win?"

Mira smiled. "Yeah..."

Mira spent most of the day telling Mark what happened, and Julia introduced herself as well. However, when Mira finished, she had a few questions of her own.

"Mark...what happened to **you**, and where's Ryan and Sarah?"

"Umm...nothing that important. We didn't find Shadow..."

However, something strange just happened. Mira felt something warm up on her chest...it was the Magatama...suddenly, everything around her became slightly darker, and without notice strange, metal chains appeared out of nowhere, and crossed themselves in front of Mark. A mysterious lock appeared where all of the chains met; it had a decorative design to it, but something about it...felt really wrong.

Mira screamed.

"What's wrong!? Mira!?"

Julia was worried as well, and grabbed her arm and shook it. The chains disappeared, and everything seemed much brighter again; she was just brought back to reality.

"Ummm...yeah, I'm okay," replied a very nervous and awkward Mira.

Suddenly a voice appeared in her head; it belonged to Dewdrop.

_Mira, based on your reaction, I'm assuming that you saw that. I saw it as well; it's what I see every time I try to read somebody's mind, but their secrets are too close to their heart to be released. In other words, Mark is hiding something from us. It's obviously not too big of a secret, since there's only one lock. Now, I need you to do this...reach down and grab the Magatama, and then yell "Take that!" Don't bother if you don't want to know the secret though, or it'll be like an empty promise. Don't worry, though, because I'll be able to give you advice if you chose to use the pendant. _

Mira gulped. _Here goes nothing..._

Mira grabbed the pendant, and it started glowing an even brighter red than before. "**Take that**!"

It all returned...the darkness...the chains...that stupid lock...

"Mark...I need you to explain what happened while I was gone."

"I already said that it wasn't really anything important...Ryan and I didn't find Shadow. We searched, but we failed."

"No, Mark...you're hiding something...from me, Mark...I told you a truthful story, so tell me yours."

"Ryan and I were searching together, until around mid-day. After that, he chose to split up...I think..."

There was a deadly silence lingering in the air...

"I...I don't remember what happened. I got hit on the head, and I don't remember anything that happened that day when you weren't with us..."

"Hold it!"

Mark nearly jumped off the bed, and Dewdrop's voice returned:

_He just screwed up. He made a big contradiction in his logic. That's your chance!_

"Mark," said Mira, "You said that this all happened while I was gone, but that was a **single day**. Just now, you said that you didn't remember anything that happened **that day**; in other words, you were lying to me. You said that you split up, but how do you know? You said that you didn't find Shadow, but how do you know? Also, what about **Sarah**? Did she leave the group? How come she wasn't with you? You know why? **E****verything**** that you just told me was a lie**.

"I...I..."

Suddenly the lock shattered, and the chains retracted to wherever they came from. The darkness faded, and Mark was crying.

"Mira...I'm sorry...I didn't want to tell you..."

"Mark, why were you lying?"

"I...I was scared...I'll tell you now...

Ryan, Sarah, and I went up to Mt.Ember's peak, where we found Shadow. He captured Sarah, and Ryan fought him. Shadow blurted out some crazy plans about world domination, Pokemon hybrids, and something called _Shadow Pokemon_...he beat Ryan...after that, a huge airship flew overtop the mountain, and it used mechanic arms to pick up Sarah, Shadow, Ryan, and me as well, but as I was being pulled onboard, I released your brother, in case you came...which you did...Shadow looked at all of my Pokemon, and said that they were all pathetic, so he returned them to me, but then hit me on the back of my head. After that, I don't remember anything else..."

"...Pokemon hybrids? Is this what this is all about? I don't think so..."

"What do you mean?" asked Julia.

"I bet that Shadow was lying...or at least not telling us everything...I think that his plans go farther than just _Pokemon hybrids and Shadow Pokemon_...what are Shadow Pokemon anyways?"

"I'm not sure..." replied Mark.

However, Julia was frowning as if she knew something.

"I heard about them once, but nothing specific...they apparently caused two really major events in the Orre Region, and were created by some kind of organization similar to Team Rocket...that's all I've heard."

"_You did well, sis_," said Dewdrop.

"Thanks..." She turned to Mark. "Do you know where Shadow might have went?"

"No...I wish that I did though..."

"Well..." said Julia, "He'd probably go to some kind of headquarters, right? Well, I know a bit about Team Rocket, being connected to the Elite Four for so long, and I am aware of these Team Rocket hideouts:

There's one hidden in Celadon City's Game Corner.

There's a warehouse somewhere in the Sevii Islands, but I heard that somebody found it, and everyone was arrested.

There was one in Viridian City Gym's basement, but it was apparently removed when Giovanni resigned as Gym Leader."

"Wait," said Mira, "Giovanni used to be Gym Leader before my dad!?"

"Yes...it's true; nobody knew that he was the leader of Team Rocket, until somebody found out and made him resign. However, that hideout should have been cleared out, and the entrances were supposed to have been blocked out...actually, I don't think that he would go to any of these, since so many people know about them. For all we know, he could be heading to a hideout in another region. After all, he isn't really _Team Rocket_ anymore, now that Giovanni's gone..."

"Well where do we go now?"

Suddenly, Mira's pocket started glowing.

"_THE CARD!!!_" yelled Dewdrop, "_IT'S ATTRACTING HUGE AMOUNTS OF PSYCHIC ENERGY!_"

Mira pulled it out, and it stopped glowing. However, its original saying disappeared; instead, one side was blank, while the other had a picture on it.

"What is this?" asked Mira, and everyone crowded around her.

"Wait a sec," said Julia, "That's a picture of Seven Island!"

"What does that mean?" questioned Mark, "Are we supposed to go there?"

"I guess," said Mira, putting the card back in her pocket, "It's the only lead we have left.

* * *

_Location: Seafoam Islands_

I was sitting on a large rock nearby the Seafoam Islands, as the ocean wind blew against my face. I just finished my last investigation, confirming my claim; these three events are linked to the disappearance of their guardians, the three Legendary Birds. However, I know that **he** was responsible for this...but why? Why is he doing this? That question has been with me for so long now...it's almost as if there's no confirmed answer.

I am certain of these facts:

1. **He** is responsible for all of this.

2. These three events are linked together.

3. These three events all have to do with Aura.

4. These Aura changes occurred in a very short period of time, and all started and finished at the same time.

5. The world's True Balance is being destroyed.

6. Space and Time are at risk.

7. Arceus is defenceless.

8. The sword is not simply a weapon.

I pulled out the card form my pocket.

_Mira Ketchum is going to need help...because she isn't prepared for what is going to come...I guess I'm going to have to meet up with her after all..._

* * *

Well, this is my longest chapter ever! That little Magatama thing will not be the only one of it's kind, because that is the only way that Mira will ever find out the dark secrets that this story has to hide. Anyways, these little sections about the new character shall no longer be included once he makes his appearance, which will most likely be in the next chapter. That's also why I put more spoilers in this one than I normally would.

By the way, there's a new section at the bottom of my profile, which I'd like everyone to read. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter; it will probably be the last one before school starts again.


	4. The Sevii Sword

Well, I've been busy, so this chapter's not as long as the previous one...

* * *

It was already midday when Mira, Julia, and Mark arrived at Seven Island. They went into the Pokemon Center and checked the map; the picture on the card was exactly the same shape as the mapped island. 

"Now that we're here...now what?" asked Mira.

"Well, for some reason the card pulled us here," replied Julia, "and I know that this is just a rumour, but I heard that ruins are situated to the south of this city. However, very few have been discovered, and although many adventurers had left in search of them..."

"They never returned, right?" finished Mark.

"Yeah, they never returned...and nobody had heard of them since."

"**That's** comforting..." muttered Mira.

"Well, as you were saying...now what?" questioned Mark.

"Let's all go sit down for a moment; I need to ask Dewdrop something."

They went over to one of the cushioned benches that can be found at every single Pokemon Center, and Mira pulled out her sister's Pokeball. Dewdrop appeared in a flash of red light.

"Sis?"

"_Yeah, sis?_"

"I have a few questions...first of all, what happened when the card changed."

Dewdrop took a deep breath.

"_A wave of energy started flowing into the card, making t change its composition. Normally when Legendaries send Psychic waves they come from the sky, while normal Pokemon send it in a straight and unchanging direction. However, that was flowing from every single direction...That was what weakened me...Anyways, it was impossible for me to pinpoint where the source was. Whatever Pokemon did that probably did that intentionally, and at the same time was powerful enough the warp them like that._"

"Okay, but why do you think that the card's leading us here."

"Probably whoever created or invented the card wants to show you something...I'm really not sure; there's no certain answer."

Mira sighed. "Thanks for your help."

"_No prob..._"

Dewdrop's ears twitched.

Approaching the group was a young man with stylish black hair, and a somewhat-gentle expression on his face. He wore fairly decent clothes, rather than what most people would normally wear on travels. However, Mira felt slightly uneasy about something, but she couldn't just place her finger on it...

"That's a mighty-fine Espeon you have there. It's yours, is it not?"

"It's mine," replied Mira.

"Hmmm...so you're a Pokemon trainer, correct?"

"How did you know?"

"Children would not train Pokemon to that extent unless they were to be used in battle." He glanced at Julia and Mark. "Are you trainers as well."

They both nodded.

"I actually have a favour to ask of all of you...you see, I'm an archaeologist, and I am trying to reach this location..." he pulled out a map, and pointed at a small dot on it. "There are ruins there that I am to inspect. However, I'd prefer it if I had a group of trainers to accompany me...you might be interested in it...It's a temple of Arceus."

Dewdrop's eyes perked up as soon as he said that single name.

"Perhaps you have heard of the Arceus myths? He is believed to be the Creator God...but what's unusual is that those stories originated in the Shinnoh region, but this temple is over here on the Sevii Islands, a division of Kanto. That's why I'm supposed the investigate the ruins, but I also have specific instructions...my supervisor wants me to leave the ruins untouched, except for taking any major artefacts back for further inspection. Well, there's the big question...do you want to come?"

Mira thought for a while...this would give her something to do, but it seems totally unrelated to finding Shadow and rescuing Ryan and Sarah...but it was a also a temple of Arceus, and Arceus foretold the prophecy...Suddenly, a voice appeared in her head. _Say yes..._

Mira took a quick glance at Dewdrop without moving her head, and she did the same. "Okay, said Mira. "We'll come."

The man clapped his hands together. "Excellent! I'll just need to make a few preparations and we'll be off...oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Dylan."

"I'm Mira," then she signalled to her friends, "and that's Mark and Julia...and this..." she kneeled down and petted her sister, "is Dewdrop."

"Esp!"

Dylan smiled. "Nice to meet you all. Please wait here as I go take care of a bit of unfinished business."

When he had left, Mira and Dewdrop were staring at each other.

"Why did you want me to say yes?"

"_Because of everything!_"

"What's that supposed to mean? We're supposed to be looking for Ryan and Sarah, you know? How's this supposed to help us? Take up our time? It's just another dangerous mission."

"_No, sis...this is more than that. Be prepared for another one of my long explanations. First of all, this is a Temple of Arceus, the strongest of the Pokemon Gods...If there's any opportunity for us to contact him, I'd take it with open paws. We also don't have many leads left...but those were **not** why I wanted you to say yes._

_It's that man..._

_First of all, there was something radiating around that man. I don't know if it was power, intelligence, spirit, confidence, or what? Also, don't you think it's a bit too much of a coincidence that we're going off to a Legendary's temple? Next, he was too calm...he was too relaxed. Very few humans can achieve that level of concentration...It also seemed like the way he moved and talked...it was...I don't know, **graceful?**...and I know this sounds really farfetched, but I felt like his eyes were penetrating me..._

_However, what really disturbed me...was...I know I was trying, but it was impossible...I couldn't read any of his thoughts. I tried over and over while he was talking, which is when mind barriers are usually the weakest...but I still failed. Most would have to take years of training to be able to completely protect their mind...I'm sorry Mira, it's just that he really freaks me out...he's a big mystery to me, and I want to solve it. We needed to follow him...who knows, maybe this wasn't a coincidence after all?_"

Dylan suddenly returned, but with a young woman, probably similar age to him. She had silky and long blue hair. She had a very gentle face, and had her body elegantly shaped. Her eyes also seemed similar to his...penetrating...

"Hello everyone, this is Kaori."

"Hi," she said while smiling.

"She's my partner, and will be accompanying us on this trip."

_Yeah,_ said Dewdrop in Mira's mind, _and she creeps me out as well...pretty much the same way **he** does..._

* * *

The sun was high overhead when the group started driving through the forest. They had a durable four-wheeler for the trip, making its way through all of the overgrowth. Mira let Dewdrop stay out of her Pokeball, as Dylan suggested doing so as a "safety precaution in the event we are assaulted". Dewdrop was deep in thought, probably trying to penetrate Kaori's mind now. 

Mira still remembered the stories about the adventurers who never returned, but they had a map...it wouldn't be too hard, would it?

Mira was right, they arrived in no time at all. The temple was huge and made of stone...but she didn't understand why these would be called "ruins"...they still looked intact, with barely any noticeable damage.

There were two big stone doors at the entrance to the "ruins", but no handles. Dylan slid his hand across the door, feeling the elegantly-carved design. Suddenly, it flew open.

"Whoah! Good thing that it opened inwards instead of outwards."

_I would want to see what would happen if it **did** swing outwards..._ though Dewdrop.

The temple was actually incredibly small. The group kept on approaching the back of the building, and then everyone noticed the small hole in the ceiling, letting some light into the dark room. However, it was positioned right over a stone table, covered with strange runes. Dylan, however, was less interested with the carvings, and instead was staring at the sword on the table. It was a sword...a **seven-pointed sword**...extending from the main branch were 6 blades that all curved upwards in the same direction as the original blade. The handle was finely-crafted and decorated with several runes, as was the sword blade. It was all made of different mysterious gems.

Kaori kneeled down and started examining the runes. "The Sevii Sword..."

Dylan picked up the artefact. "Hmm...that's seems to be about it here...let's leave."

* * *

When they all arrived back in town, it was already sunset. 

"Are you going to be staying at the Pokemon Center tonight as well?" asked Mira.

Dylan smiled. "Possibly..."

"Well," replied Mira, "We need to go get a bit of supplies right now..."

"Okay, I'll be here for a while."

The group divided. "Bye!"

When they had left, Kaori glanced at Dylan.

"Was that really a good idea? Letting them go like that?"

"...they need some space. The Espeon's overly suspicious...I hadn't been with Mira long enough that time to find **everything** out about her...but now I think I found out pretty much all I need to know. I hope that I won't have to...you know...her having a Psychic-type is not exactly assisting our secrecy..."

"I felt her trying to read my mind several times..."

"Same as I...and that's one of the things that concern her." Dylan grinned. "I trained you well; you can completely block anyone invading your mind."

"Yes...but isn't it dangerous leaving them alone."

"...They'll be back. The Espeon can't stay away from us."

However, suddenly Dylan felt something rushing at him. He put his hand on his face and closed his eyes.

"NOOOO!"

Kaori grabbed hold of Dylan and shook. "What happened!?"

"True Balance has been disturbed again, and destiny has changed. Now my reading is no longer correct, and Mira and her friends are in danger! Someone's coming for them!"

"Now what?"

"The attacker doesn't know about us yet...gather up the equipment, as we might have to leave sooner than planned." Dylan picked up the sword. "I'll follow them, but I must maintain secrecy. I'll only defend if it's necessary."

Kaori nodded. "Please be careful...I don't want to lose you..."

Dylan gently but a finger on her lips.

"Shush about that. I'll be fine...careful as always."

He disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Less time, so shorter chapter...Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it. I have added a new "Quotes" section to my profile, which I'll update whenever I find another good one. I'm putting in two new polls. One is about your favourite character, and the other regarding who you want to be the attacker in the next chapter. 

I'll update ASAP, but one last question. Who would be interested in joining an Espeon Master Fan Club? This would mean your name appearing on my profile, me updating you on new stories coming in, and possibly eventually a Espeon Master Userbar to use in your sig on forums sites...Would anyone be interested in joining? (I haven't chosen to do so yet, so just tell me if you're interested.)


	5. Illusions

I'm back...I decided to take a little break from writing, but I'm back now.

* * *

"What supplies could we possibly need?" asked Mark. 

The group was walking away from the Pokemon Center. The sun was setting, and the streetlights all suddenly flashed on with an illuminating glow. The streets were empty, with everyone in their homes.

"Nothing really," replied Mira, "I did this for my sis..."

"_Why?_" questioned Dewdrop.

"You were really uncomfortable, weren't you..."

The Espeon nodded.

"I thought so...what's bugging you so much anyways?"

"_Nothing in particular about the woman...it's just her scent...it feels like I've been exposed to it before, but I can't totally recognize it...and there's the man. Everything disturbs me about him...it's...it's...do you sense that?_"

"Huh?" replied Mira.

"_...something's coming...I know it..._"

Mira had an uneasy feeling...as if the atmosphere suddenly changed. She slowly glanced behind her...and nearly fainted.

"Shadow," she muttered under her breath. He seemed a bit angry at first, but the frown slowly turned to a subtle grin. Mira didn't know what to do, but when she blinked... he was gone...

The next thing she knew, she was being held to the wall of that building. She heard voices...but she must have banged her head, because she was extremely dizzy. Her slight was blurring, and her breathing slowed. The last thing she saw clearly was a Dragonite, eyes cold with a strange anger. Her eyes nearly exploded with both shock and fear, and she fainted.

* * *

I was crying out to my sister...my little sister at the gate of death...I didn't know what to do. I kept crying out, but she was ignoring me...this was it...there was nothing anyone could do...an angel of darkness was taking her away...but suddenly something blew it away from her sister...it was...**water?**

* * *

Dewdrop was shot back to reality...she didn't know what was happening...was that just an illusion or something? Or was it a message...a vision? The Espeon had no clue, but she did know this: 

Her sister was attacked by a Dragonite, and is now limply sitting against the wall she was held to. The "angel of darkness" was shot against another building by a water-type attack of some sort. The Pokemon who launched that attack...was a Milotic.

However, something was strange in the atmostphere...she felt like she was being watched...but who could be watching her...someone...or even something was by the Milotic. She couldn't see anything, though...she could only sense it...

Suddenly, the Milotic used an Ice Beam against the Dragonite, freezing it in place. She then sensed something else...it was ...a sphere of invisible aura, heading towards the Dragonite. There was a big flash of light, and when it cleared...there was no ice...there was no Dragonite...but Ryan was lying there.

Then it happened.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The roar echoed throughout the streets. Dewdrop was sure that somebody would have finally come out to check out what was going on...but nobody ever came...except for Shadow.

He appeared out of nowhere, and lunged at the Milotic. It then disappeared in a flash of red light...a Pokeball? Dewdrop didn't see where the light went...but its trainer must be somewhere nearby. Suddenly, Shadow turned around. He was staring, but not at a person...at an empty space. He then launched a Shadow Ball.

That was not the weirdest part, though. Something even more strange happened...the attack was deflected back to Shadow. It was impossible, but Dewdrop guessed that the impossible was actually the reality nowadays.

"The Sevii Sword..." growled Shadow, "Give it to me...now..."

Suddenly, Shadow was pushed backwards by some sort of unknown force, and blood started oozing out of his arm. "You'll pay for that soon enough..."

He howled and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

I know it...I know what I saw...it's impossible...I saw that man...he was there...he swung the sword...Shadow's aura shot around him when the Sevii Sword made impact...somehow...the disguise disappeared...I know it's impossible...but the impossible is reality.

* * *

"Mira? MIRA!?" 

"Huh..." she groaned, "who is that?..."

Her vision was blurred, and there was a pulsing pain rooting from the back of her head. Actually, her entire body felt numb. She tried to recall what had happened, but came up with nothing.

"Mira, don't pass out again."

"Wait...Dylan?"

Her vision got a bit better, and she saw Dylan staring at her. She realized that she was on an emergency bed.

"Yeah, it's me. How do you feel?"

"Sore..." she groaned.

"I'm glad you're okay. Mark carried you back to the Pokemon Center."

Out of the corner of her eye, Mira saw Mark blush.

"What happened?" asked Dylan.

"I'm not too sure myself..."

"Well, if you need me I'll be..." The man started walking away...

"Wait! Dylan!"

...and he suddenly turned around. "Yes?"

"Dylan, who are you?"

It was then that it happened again. The room she was in slipped into the darkness, and chains emerged out of nowhere. Three mysterious locks appeared around Dylan.

"Mira...you must have hit your head pretty hard. Remember? I'm an archaeologist. You helped me investigate a temple earlier today."

"Oh...Dylan? What time is it?"

"Around 9. You were out for quite a period of time." He walked away, and then left through the swinging doors."

Mira turned to Dewdrop, who then jumped onto her bed. "Did you see that?"

"_Of course I did...and I saw a lot more than anyone else did in this room..._"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"_You were out cold, so you wouldn't have known any of this. However, Mark and Julia didn't see anything either._"

"Mira, what are you talking about?" Julia asked.

"Shh," shushed Mark, "This is getting interesting..."

"What did you see?" questioned Mira.

"_Right after you fainted, a Milotic appeared and blasted the Dragonite off of you. It then used an Ice Beam attack to freeze it. This is when things start getting weird...I saw a ball of aura fly right at the Dragonite, and then it turned into Ryan. After that, Shadow appeared out of nowhere. He then started shouting into empty air, as if he was talking to someone. Suddenly, he moves backwards as if he was pushed, and starts bleeding._"

"What does this mean?" asked Mira.

"_That's pretty much all unimportant compared to the last thing I have to say...Just before Shadow was bleeding, there was an explosion of Aura. I'm guessing that it was Shadow's, as it was filled with Dark-properties. However, just as that explosion occurred...I know what I saw...it was Dylan!!!_"

"WHAT!?" yelled Mira and Mark in coordination.

"_Dylan was there," continued Dewdrop, "and he was holding the Sevii Sword. However, as soon as the explosion ended, he was gone. That period of time was so short; maybe around one fifth of a second. However, I know that I saw him. I felt strange presence the entire time before that happened as well_..."

"That's impossible..." muttered Mira, "But what does this all mean?"

"_It means_," replied Dewdrop, "_that you're going to need to break open the Psyche-Locks_."

"...Will it be easy?"

"_There are three locks this time, not one. It'll be harder, but...I have a really bad feeling about this...I'm not quite sure if it will work, but_..."

It was just then that Dylan returned into the room.

"Hello again...I've come to just let you all know that Kaori and I might be leaving tomorrow morning...early tomorrow morning..."

"Dylan..." said Mira, "I'll ask you one more time...Who are you?"

The Psyche-Locks returned...

"I told you several times, Mira, I'm an archaeologist. Nothing more, nothing less."

Mira pulled out the Magatama from under her shirt. "Take that!"

There was a deadly silence.

"What was that shout for?" asked Dylan.

"It was for...the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes, the truth..."

"What about the truth?"

"Your identity..."

"Excuse me?"

"You're hiding something from me..."

"Of what sort?"

"What?"

"Tell me, Mira, what secret am I hiding from you?"

"I...I...I don't know..."

"See, that's insolence. Trying to prove a claim without any support. It's a pointless waste of time."

Mira suddenly felt something shoot through her. It was then that she remembered something...from not too long ago...

_...every time you answer something incorrectly...it hurts you...and if you push yourself too hard...your soul...it'll **shatter**..._

Those were Dewdrops words...

"Well, Dewdrop saw something when I was attacked..."

"Dewdrop?"

"Oh...my Espeon."

"...okay. Continue."

"She...she saw **you** there!"

There was another deadly silence.

"You did it again...no evidence..."

"But...she saw..."

"Witness testimonies are useless without **decisive evidence**, which you clearly don't have. Is this some sort of joke, Mira?"

She felt another bolt of pain...it hurt...a lot...

_MIRA!!! Don't push yourself...You aren't ready yet...abort..._

Mira thought about stopping...but..._This is my only chance...there isn't any evidence to discover, no new facts to gather...Dylan's leaving tomorrow...Wait...that's it! But...if it doesn't work...I'll..._

"Dylan...I have complete confidence in my claims."

"What!?" Dylan yelled, clearly agitated.

"I can't prove what happened today...but...that doesn't change the fact that you're hiding something..."

"Then show me one piece of evidence to prove that," replied Dylan, "Just one..."

Mira smiled and closed her eyes. "I have nothing..."

She felt one last shock of pain...Mira felt like she was burning up inside...she felt like she was slipping away...she wondered about Mark...Julia...and Ryan who she never had time to ask about...but...a sound penetrated everything that Mira felt...

The shattering of Dylan's Psyche-Locks.

* * *

I'm sure that some people probably have given up on me after the "incident" of my last chapter. However, my break was over, and I wrote another chapter for those who remain. It makes me wonder whether it was worth my time...Anyways, I hope that you still enjoy this chapter..It might be a while before the next one. 


	6. Answers

Hard...cold...is this....the floor?

_Am I still alive?...What happened..._

_Psyche-Locks...Dylan..._

Mira's eyes shot open. _Wait...shouldn't I be dead?...but...that sound...._

Mira struggled to get up, but Mark and Ryan helped her. Julia was still in shock, completely confused about what happened. Dylan....was turned away, with his back facing Mira.

"Dylan?" she said quietly.

"...That was a cruel trick..."

"What happened?..."

There was a long pause.

Dylan sighed. "Okay, is your Magatama still glowing?"

Mira pulled it out from under her shirt, and found that it was still glowing the bright vibrant red that it was a couple of minutes ago.

"Yes, it is."

"That's because the Magatama now has a bind on my soul...that can only be broken if I complete the contract."

"Is the contract the truth?" Mira said a bit louder.

"...yes."

"But I thought that I was going to..." she was cut off in mid-sentence.

"No, you didn't. You were right on the borderline...you were gambling your soul for the truth...I knew what you had planned when you kept pushing, and then when you reached the limit...Well, I had no choice but to give in. Otherwise, you wouldn't exactly be here right now."

"Okay, but why did you **have** to give in? Isn't your secret more important?"

There was another uneasy period of silence.

Dylan turned his body a bit more, facing it slightly closer towards Mira. He still was not looking at her, though.

"A being, neither Pokemon nor human, is going to attempt disturbing the fragile balance between human and Pokemon. He shall try to fuse the two races together, harness the gods, and destroy the fabrics of space and time. The only being who can stop him is a Flareon hybrid who goes by the name of Mira Ketchum."

Mira's mouth dropped open.

"The prophecy..." said Dylan, now glancing at her from over his shoulder. She could notice the corner of his subtle grin. "That's your name there, is it not? What's the point of destroying the world's only hope when I just have to release a tiny secret?"

"So...you're going to tell me your secret?"

"Well...I'd rather not. It's simply for your protection, but seeing as how you want to know it so badly...I'm going to have to. The Magatama has a hold on my soul right now. The only reason why I haven't told you yet is because I like stalling for time."

"So...are you going to tell me now?" Mira questioned.

"...Do I need to? Why not later...in a couple of days or so?"

"No, right now. Here. At this moment."

"How about we play a guessing game?"

"That's what we were doing when you still had Psyche-Locks, but you didn't like it then. You know what? QUIT STALLING FOR TIME!"

"Fine!..." Dylan started smiling again.

He knelt down to the ground. "I want Dewdrop to smell the back of my hand."

The Espeon was hesitant and glanced up at her sister, but she simply nodded. As Dewdrop approached, Dylan put one hand on top of the other, and only lifted one up just enough for Dewdrop to get a good sniff.

"_W-What!?_" Dewdrop stepped backwards in haste and ended up tripping over her feet. "_Augh...stupid..._"

"What was it?" asked Mira impatiently, "What did you smell?"

"This," replied Dylan, as he lifted his hand, revealing a patch of pinkish-purple fur. "You should all be familiar with this type of fur by now; especially you, Mira, and your Espeon. After all, she's covered with it."

"HOLD IT!" yelled Mira. "YOU'RE AN ES-" Next thing she knew, Dylan's hand was covering her mouth.

"I thought that you were good at hiding these type of secrets. No way that you're going to keep any by shouting them out to the world. Anyways, yes...I'm an Espeon-hybrid."

Dylan took his hand away from Mira, who immediately said "You better answer my questions."

"We'll see..."

"Were you the person in the dream?"

"Yes."

"Did you give me the card?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Remember, in that dimension? Our aura was connected. Psychic energy pretty much consists of aura, so it was a simple process to send that over to you."

"What's that uneasy tension that I always feel when around you?"

"My eyes. I thought that I hide it pretty well...maybe it's just because you're a Flareon-morph...it seems to work on normal humans. Anyways, that's me looking into your mind."

"WAIT! You mean you can use attacks in human form!?"

"Yeah, can't you?"

"I never tried..." Mira mumbled.

"You probably can. I guess that I could help you with that later. Shouldn't be too difficult to learn. Anyways, that's also how I know so much about you."

"But..why can't Dewdrop read **your** mind?"

Dylan smiled. "I doubt that you would know this, but Psychic-types find it extremely difficult to read the minds of other Psychic-types. Doing so requires a calm state of mind and complete focus. Your sister simply didn't know that I was a Pokemon hybrid to begin with, so she completely overlooked that."

"Anyways, I kind of understand that you are an Espeon-hybrid, but that's what you are, not who you are..."

Mira waited for a response.

Dylan just smiled back.

"So..." she began.

"What?"

"You know what I want to know."

Dylan, tilted his head a bit. "Yeah, of course I do... but do you really expect me to answer that question?"

"Yes, at least the Magatama does."

"Not really. The Magatama only applies on people who know the answer to whatever question you may be asking. As for who I am... I'm not even sure if I know myself."

"Wait..." Mira frowned. "You have amnesia?"

Dylan smile began to fade away a bit. "Of course not; that's ridiculous. I mean that it's rather cumbersome to answer. Who I am? Well, how does one describe himself? Let's just keep it at this: When I was around your age, I planned on being a Pokemon trainer. Slight change of plans, and I found my calling in science."

"Science? What type of science?"

Soon, Dylan's smile was returning. "Well, I had to study a wide variety of areas for my research, but my specialties are in technology and aura. I've done quite a bit of biology as well, but mainly aura. I sort-of call myself an aura specialist."

"Aura?"

"As much as I'd like to explain aura to you, I can't. It would take days, and your ears would probably be bleeding by then." He let out a short chuckle. "I'm pretty much the only aura specialist around. It's a new area. No companies are interested in developing it at the moment, but it's an amazing resource. It can be used as a power energy source. Not many scientists can study it."

"Why not?"

"Studying aura requires some advanced machinery. Otherwise, you'd need a psychic-type Pokemon, or a Lucario. Lucarios are experts and controlling aura, but all psychic-types are in some way tuned in with it. Oh and before you ask, yes, that is why I can study aura. I do all of my research as an Espeon. I spend my free time as an Espeon as well, eat as one, and use a small cushion as a mattress."

"Wait..." Mira interrupted.

"A question? I'm more lenient with my answers when it is in regards to my work."

"Were you originally a human, or an Espeon?"

"Human. Most hybrids are. A few started off as Pokemon. You're a rare exception. About me, though, I prefer being an Espeon. Pokemon have so much potential. It's just that humans have more opportunities."

"Why hasn't anyone else gone into aura as well, if it's so amazing?"

"Because I'm the only one who knows this much about it."

"What about that 'advanced machinery' stuff?"

Dylan sort of glanced away for a moment. "That?... Well, I... How should I say this... Designed it."

"So in other words, you designed machines that you don't really need because you're an Espeon and can see aura."

Dylan's smile quickly disappeared. "Where did you get that idea about seeing aura?"

"Can't you? Lucarios can, right? I think I remember reading that."

"Well, Lucario is known as the 'Aura Pokemon' for a reason. Not all Pokemon can see aura."

"Well... can you?"

Dylan looked away again. "There's a lot I can do, and much more that I can't... Yes, I can see aura. It's very useful for observations, along with a few measuring devices. I'll explain how I learned to some other time, and about my machines... I **do** use them... a lot. Here's a good example..." Dylan started to lift up his left sleeve, revealing a strange looking device.

Mira took a peek at it, and Dylan looked over towards Mark. "Hey, you can see as well, Mr. I'm going to stay at the back of the room and listen the entire time."

Mark grinned as he walked over. "Well, I prefer just to listen. I'll see your machine, though."

It sort of looked liked one of those Poketechs from Shinnoh crossed with a Johto region Pokegear. It was of course larger, but it did not look too bulky nor that heavy.

"This," began Dylan, "is my computer. One of the strongest in existence. Many features. I use it for all of my research. It has a special battery powered by aura, and a projector for the screen that I can completely control by touching the projection. Now, though, we need to move on." Dylan pulled the sleeve back over his device, and started another longwinded speech.

"Wait," said Mira.

"Yes?"

"How come you had to keep all of these secrets from me?"

Dylan turned back towards Mira. "I'm sorry, but the less you know the better. It was simply for your own protection, but seeing how you want to drag yourself into all of this... We have some work to do now."

"What do you mean?"

"The Sevii Sword was the first mission. It's basically just a weapon...a really good weapon. It channels Aura really well, and I'd love to research it, but... It has some other purposes, along with two jewels."

"Jewels?"

"A diamond and a pearl. They are located in different shrines, and I know which ones. We'll begin with the diamond as soon as we are ready. I need all three of these artefacts for the last shrine, though. I need you to get ready. Reaching the last shrine is the only chance we have of beating the enemy."

Mira and Mark nodded, but something was on Mira's mind...

"Dylan? No more secrets, right?"

She suddenly felt a tiny bit lighter, and saw her Magatama in Dylan's hand.

"What!? How did you?..."

Dylan was frowning. "Basic teleportation. You're a risk to this operation. I'm confiscating this until further notice," he said, slipping it into one of his pockets. "You're question?"

Mira was frustrated, but this could be her last chance at a straight answer. "Why is Shadow such a problem? Can't we just kill him or something? He's mortal, right? If one person couldn't beat him, why not try a larger group against him? Is he really the one in the prophecy?"

Dylan was now looking away again. "I honestly don't know who is described in the prophecy, but I am certain that Shadow won't be easy to rid of. We need to reach the last shrine and obtain the three artifacts. Shadow, believe it or not, is a major threat... Your friend is waking up. You should go talk to him."

* * *

I found my unfinished draft of this in my computer, and I decided to finish it. I know that it's not one of my best chapters. It's pretty longwinded and dull with just dialogue. However, it was mainly intended just for informative purposes; it sort of explains what has been happening and what is going to happen. In other words, yes, basically what is going to be happening is the search for two jewels and then a trip to a temple of sorts.

I need to find out whether people still want to read this story. I have been receiving some alerts, but most of those were from quite a while ago. There's a poll on my profile; please answer the question. If it seems that people are still interested in this story, I will update eventually. Not in the near future, but with time; just like this chapter.


End file.
